A Different Reality
by El Takeshiro
Summary: AU- Shounen-Ai. Cloud is a new student, along with his sister Aeris. On the first day, he meets a certain silver haired boy that catches his eye.
1. First Days Are A Bitch

PA: WooT! Wired on sugar and nothing to do! So we began to write! And we came out with this piece. We hope it's okay.  
  
DA: Actually, PA might not even remember this when she wakes up. She never does. She gets reviews for things she didn't even know she wrote...  
  
PA: Hey! You make me sound like a sugarholic. I don't have a problem. Okay maybe I do...  
  
DA: The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem...Yes, we don't own anything. Square Enix owns it all...Those money grubbing bastards. Warnings are future Shounen-ai. And some abuse in the near future.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The sounds of the Shinra High School were exactly the same as they had been for decades on end. Girls chattering away, boys bragging, and CD players blasting all sorts of music from Alternative to Ska all mixed together into a dull roar of sound. And of course, the groups of separation had assembled themselves in different parts of the courtyard.  
  
The stoners, skaters, and punks had all assembled in the back, farthest away from the school. They stayed in the cool shade of the trees, not really caring about much else than their friends. Next up, in the most direct light of the sun were the Goths, thinking they had to torture themselves because life wasn't worth living and getting it over quickly was the way to do it. Sitting among the tables and laughing loudly about nothing and everything were the freaks and losers. They, of course, had the most fun because they didn't care who they were. Just as long as they were liked by their friends. Standing up and throwing around a football rambunctiously were the jocks. They laughed when it hit a freak or a loser in the head and would just ignore their screaming. And of course, cheering them on were the ever perky cheerleaders with their exceedingly pink outfits and high pitched voices. Everyone, except the jocks mind you, wanted them to shut the hell up. And finally, the coolest ones of them all, or so they thought, were the preps in their brand new Abercrombie and Fitch, Old Navy, and Wet Seal clothes. They had on designer clothes and coffee cups and basically ruled the school along with the jocks and cheerleaders.  
  
Of course, the nerds were already inside the school sucking up to the brand new teachers of the year. And the one group that had yet to show up was the rappers and "gang members". Of course, they were always late...Along with the skaters, punks, and stoners, but that isn't the point of the story, now is it?  
  
We turn now to look at the spikey haired blond entering through the double front doors with a brunette girl walking closely next to him. The boy was wearing a black shirt with the world ADIO written in white letters across it with baggy tattered jeans that hung low on his waist. He had on a chain that connected the front of his belt to a wallet in the back of his jeans. His backpack had a board strapped to the front of it and was covered in a thousand different patches. He had on a simple pair of Osiris shoes. His eyes were an unnaturally glowing blue while his spiked hair was spiked in so many directions it was impossible to tell how much or how long it was. The girl next to him looked a bit sweeter and not so hardcore. She had on a pair of khakis with a pair of red and white Skechers. Her shirt was a plain striped three quarter sleeve V-neck sweater. Her dark aquamarine eyes shined with happiness as she looked up to her brother.  
  
"Do you think you'll like this school Cloud-nii-chan", she asked in an innocent tone.  
  
"I'm not sure Aeris. It looks like every other school we've gone to. This one won't be different", the blue eyed boy replied bitingly.  
  
"Awww...No need to be negative Cloud! I'm sure you'll make friends here."  
  
"Uhhh...Aeris...When have I ever been one for friends?"  
  
"Well, you were friends with that one guy...Uhhh...Yeah....What was his name?"  
  
"Obviously he wasn't important if you can't remember his name", he said, looking around.  
  
"Well...Whatever...I'll always be your friend", Aeris said grabbing on to her brother's arm and hugging it.  
  
He patted her head and continued walking down the hall looking for the administration office. He eventually found the office. It was conveniently placed almost at the back of the school, where it served almost no purpose. It was a small office Maybe only about 12 feet by twelve feet. He walked up to the woman standing in the front. She was kind of old, but she still held a smile on her face.  
  
"How may I help you", she asked in a motherly kind of tone.  
  
"We're new students here", Cloud replied. "The principal told us to come here so we could pick out our classes or something."  
  
"Oh yes. Right this way", she said, moving towards the entrance of a another room. It was only about 8 feet by 10.  
  
In it was a man with bright red hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He rushed to put it out as the woman stepped into the room.  
  
"Honestly Reno. You're going to get caught one of these days", she muttered disapprovingly. He gave her a goofy smile as she pushed the teenagers into the room. "These are the new students that Mr. Shinra was talking about. I trust you will help them pick their classes."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it", he muttered shifting through all the papers on his desk. She hustled out of the room and back to the front desk, closing the door on the way. "So kids. Welcome to Shinra High School. You're here to pick classes." They both nodded their heads and were given a piece of paper. "Okay. Just pick eight classes and be done with it."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes and looked down at the sheet of paper. All of these he had already taken. Eh. _What's the harm in taking it again?_ He reached to the side pocket of his backpack and reached for his pencil he had stashed on the side. _English IIII Pre-AP, Math Models, Chemistry Pre-AP, Metal Working, Electronics, US Government._ The blue eyed boy gave the paper back to the red head who was now leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk just as his sister handed back hers. Cloud noticed her choices were almost exactly the same as his except she had Home Economics, First Aid, Philosophy, and Journalism.  
  
Reno took back the papers and started inputting the choices into the computer that was placed on his desk. He turned back to the teens and gave them a printed out copy of their schedule.  
  
"Here ya go. Now off with ya. I need another smoke."  
  
Cloud grabbed his paper along with his sister's and got up. He headed out of the office quickly, only subconsciously noticing the old woman waving. Aeris smiled as she followed her brother. Cloud took a look at the schedules and noticed that he and Aeris both had the same basic core classes. He smiled a bit and handed her her schedule.  
  
"Wai! We're in the same classes Cloud!"  
  
"Cool", he replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the clock that now read 8:45. Students would start heading in soon.  
  
"Well, first we have English...I hate English. Most boring class you could have", she mumbled.  
  
"Yep. Well, let's go now so we don't have to talk to these people."  
  
She sweatdroped a bit just before starting to head to the staircase to her left. "English class should be this door right here", she said pointing to the one at the very top of the stairs.  
  
The walked into the classroom and were surprised to find that they weren't the first in the room. A silver streaked pink haired boy sat in the very last row in the very last desk. He was dressed in a black stretch twill pants with eyelet strap belts. He had rolled up them up a little to uncover his black and white Converse. His shirt was a skin tight black shirt. On each arm, he had on a spike wristband while around his neck there was a spiked collar. Cloud could see his chain dangling over the edge of the chair. His hair fell over the edge of the chair and reached just beyond the edge of the plastic seat.  
  
He looked up and Cloud almost fell over into his blazing green eyes. Aeris noticed this and pulled him over to the boy with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello! My name is Aeris Gainsborough and this is my brother Cloud Strife. We're new students here." Cloud almost smacked himself on the forehead. It was so stereotypical of his sister to do something like this. The bell suddenly rung loudly in the classroom. The silver haired boy shrugged his shoulders and sort of smiled at the people in front of him.  
  
"Sephiroth Hojo. Welcome to Shinra. It's Hell", he laughed.  
  
Cloud cracked a smile and slid into the desk in front of Sephiroth. Aeris took the seat to the left of Cloud. He took his backpack off and set it on the floor.  
  
"You skate", he asked.  
  
He leaned against the bar on his desk and turned to talk to Sephiroth, when three people rushed into the room and fell down almost as quickly. The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow and almost scoffed when they all attempted to get back up, but only successfully fell over again.  
  
"You guys already tripping to get a look at my stunning good looks", Sephiroth asked the three on the floor.  
  
A black haired boy stood up and glared at Sephiroth, albeit it had no real venom behind it. He was dressed in a maroon dress shirt on with black dress slacks. His raven hair was tied back into a loose ponytail with a maroon tie. He had on black Doc Martens. His blood red eyes shone with interest as he noticed the blond sitting in the desk in front of Sephiroth.  
  
He walked over and sat in the desk to the left of Sephiroth with the two other boys walking in and sitting in the front of the class room.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding", the raven haired boy asked. "You know....What's her name was looking for you...Said something about kicking your ass cause you owe her money."  
  
"It was only Elena. She's unimportant..."  
  
Vincent flicked his bangs out of his eyes and held out his pale hand to Cloud. "Name's Valentine. Vincent Valentine."  
  
Aeris turned around and smirked. "Who are really? James Bond in disguise."  
  
Cloud chuckled at his sister while Sephiroth cracked a smile to Vincent.  
  
"Seems like she got you Mr. Valentine."  
  
Vincent stuck his tongue out to Sephiroth and held out his hand once again. Cloud took it this time and smiled a bit.  
  
"Cloud Strife. And this is my sister Aeris Gainsborough."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Hell."  
  
The warning bell sounded through the halls and students began to pile into the classroom. All kinds of girls and guys appeared and sat themselves around the group, trying to at least be one desk away. Soon, the final bell rung. Finally, school had started. And Cloud wasn't dreading it as much as he had been this morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
PA: I have to go pack my bags. I am going to Sugar Rehab...I sigh at the thought.  
  
DA: What she means to say is...We hope you liked it and we'll try and update soon. Thanks for your time. 


	2. English is Fun!

PA: Whoa! Two updates in the same day! How great!   
  
DA: Yeah! Thanks to everyone! This is dedicated to:   
  
Legolas19  
Anonymous  
Rinoki Rio  
Princess Swifty  
Babymar- mar  
Lilnekochan  
PerfectOblivion  
  
Ha! Thanks to you all! You guys make our days.   
  
PA: Yep...We dun own...So please no sue! We aren't worth anything but CDs, skate mags, and a skateboard...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello students. Welcome to a new year", a green haired woman said from the front of the room. "My name is Shiva, no need to call me by my last name, and I will be your English teacher for the year. Your final year."  
  
The woman was beautiful, but her tone was icy. And though she seemed warm, she was a rather strict woman. Her bluish eyes shined with a glassy appearance and her light blue clothing shimmered in the light.   
  
There were cries of joy and some sighing. But from the back of the classroom, there was absolutely nothing. They sat and stared blankly at the front of the classroom, already in "pretend to learn" mode. Well, all except for Aeris who listened just a bit. She had grown up looking up to Cloud, who had never given a rat's ass about authority, but she did have ambitions of her own.   
  
She wanted to be a doctor at a free clinic so she could help sick people. All Cloud wanted to do was race and skate, as far as she knew. He never really talked about his future. The blond had been sponsored once upon a time. But a guy on the team, by the name of Wedge, always hit on her and spread some rather nasty rumors when she refused to go out with him. So Cloud, being as chivalrous as the day he had been born, punched the guy's lights out. The team captain, Jesse, understood the reason he had done it, but she had to let him go. It was against team rules to hit another member, no matter what the circumstances.   
  
So Cloud was forced off the team and they left Midgar. Their mother, Shelby, wanted the best for them. And obviously staying a big overcrowded city like that would only lessen their opportunities at success. The teens didn't argue and only went along with what their mother said. Midgar was a horrible town. Dingy, dirty, and overpopulated by ignorant people only caring about themselves.   
  
So, she had trooped out here to Kalm, The half-city, half-town, and bought a wonderful plot of land right next to the Hojo Mansion and had a large house built, along with a vert ramp in the back for her son. Miss Strife was already more than well off, inheriting a large sum of money from her deceased father, along with her job as a children's psychologist. But not once was she ever a greedy person. And for that her children loved her.   
  
"Now class. I'll be passing out this paper that you need to take home to your parents or guardians. Make sure they sign them. It's our rubric and your first grade of the year."  
  
A lot of the kids sniggered knowing they weren't going to bring it back, but Cloud and Aeris had both made a mental note to get it signed. Even if it was subconscious to the blonde. Behind them Sephiroth stared at Cloud intensely. He looked so much like him, it was surprising they weren't the same person. The silver haired teen had kept his composure when he was introducing himself, but what he really wanted to do was jump up and hug the blonde. He took out a piece of paper from his back pack that was thrown haphazardly on the ground and searched for a piece of paper.   
  
Vin...He looks almost exactly like him...  
  
Quite interesting I'd say. Perhaps he knew him?  
  
I didn't see him at the funeral. But maybe he knows him...  
  
You'll just have to ask. And I suggest...  
  
Sephiroth snatched the paper back before he could write anything suggestive down and turned back to the front where the teacher was going in order and asking what everyone's favorite thing to do was and what they did over the summer. She pointed to a brunette girl sitting two desks before Aeris.   
  
"My name's Tifa. Despite popular belief, I did not get a boob job. I went to cheerleading camp", she said. "My favorite thing to do is gymnastics and cheerleading! GO TURKS!!"  
  
She nodded and they proceeded to the next two students who gave regular answers and then to Aeris.   
  
"I'm new here. My name's Aeris. My favorite thing to do is watch my brother, Cloud, skateboard and help him out with new tricks. That's all I did this summer. Besides moving here."   
  
Some of the people looked at her with interest and others smirked...Not knowing that her brother just sat right across from her.   
  
"Well, welcome to Shinra High", Shiva replied kindly.   
  
Vincent kind of answered when he was called. "Vincent. I like to blow things up...Have deadly aim...Blew things up this summer."   
  
A student at the very front of the class caught Aeris' attention. She looked intriguing with dark lavender hair and mystifying golden eyes. She seemed quite graceful and her pale skin stood out more due to the dark black clothing she was wearing. He fingers drew with an aristocratic ease, while a small smile was rendered on her face. Shiva looked at her and she looked down at the desk while she talked; her cheeks dabbed a little pink.   
  
"Sandra. I like to draw. I want to be an artist. I helped out with the Humane Society this summer."  
  
Her tone was quiet and shy, and Aeris instantly wanted to be her friend. Two more students went and soon they reached Cloud.  
  
"Cloud. Aeris' brother. I skateboard. I got kicked of a sponsored team this summer. And it pissed me off...Just skated this summer. Moved here with my mom and Aeris."   
  
Sephiroth spoke next, finishing the introductions. "As we all know, I am Sephiroth." A few of the students glared while others squeaked. "My favorite thing is to be lazy. I was lazy all summer. Didn't do a damn thing."  
  
Vincent chuckled knowing that it was the exact opposite. He had gone out every night and got so freaking loaded that Vincent would have to go and pick him up and keep him at his house that his father wouldn't find out what his perfect son was doing. That's when Vincent stopped smiling and his face fell into a sardonic smile.   
  
While Professor Hojo was well respected in the science community, he was anything but it at his home. You see, he abused his wife and only child. Vincent had seen it. He had been over one day, dropping off a CD that he had borrowed from Seph, when the professor stormed in and was displeased that his son wasn't down in the basement getting prepared for some injection or another. He just slapped Sephiroth across the cheek and went back down to the basement mumbling about what a pathetic son he had. Vincent had just been stunned into silence as Sephiroth begged him not to tell anyone. To which he had angrily agreed. He longed to tell someone of this, but a promise is a promise. And Vincent Valentine never broke one.  
  
The red eyed boy spared a glance at his best friend and smirked when he found him staring intently at Cloud, who looked quite bored. Aeris was drawing on a piece of paper that had just appeared on her desk, although, Vincent could tell, she was paying attention.   
  
The class passed without incident, while Sephiroth and Cloud talked more and more to each other. Cloud had promised to show Seph his car right after class was done. They seemed to be warming up to each other quite nicely. Aeris talked more with Sandra and got to know her. She sounded like an awesome person. The bell soon rang and Cloud and Sephiroth headed out to his car.   
  
The car was an absolute beauty to any drag racer out there. A Mitsubishi Carisma GT Evo V painted a shimmering silver with blue and black letters that read in Katakana Suenagaku meaning Immortal. The rims were 17 inch 5 spoke. A big racing wing stood in the back proudly. Cloud slid in easily into the Sparco racing seat (the only one that occupied the car), put the key in the key slot and turned it on. The neon blue light kit instantly glowed from under the car as did the other lights in the car. He put his foot on the gas pedal and revved the engine. It flared loudly and then settled back down.   
  
"What kind of engine?"  
  
"L4 DOHC. Used to have a V8, but this kicked my horsepower up."   
  
"Nice. Love the computer..."  
  
The dash had an onboard computer that was framed in a glowing blue light in the darkness of the car. Along with the RPM gauge. The Pioneer Deck was just under the computer with the sound levels bouncing up and down from music turned low.   
  
"Zero to sixty in two point eight seconds. Four wheel drive. Five hundred eighty eight horsepower. Sixty six hundred RPM. O point one hundred sixty four pounds of torque. It's my baby", Cloud declared happily. He patted the Nitro tanks that were in place of the other seats.  
  
But Sephiroth seemed way out of it. He looked down at Cloud's happy face and almost instantly he saw the resemblance of his first love. The tall blonde spikes of Cloud's instantly changed into long brown smoothed out spikes that feel across his back and the two studs in his left ear morphed into small hoops that went along the soft part of the ear.(1) Cloud's blue eyes slowly faded into dark brown, filled with happiness and exuberance.   
  
"Zax", the silver haired teenager whispered.   
  
"What? Who is Zax?"  
  
And the illusion left as quickly as it had come, leaving behind a confused and concerned looking Cloud. Sephiroth shook his head, trying to clear his mind before speaking with him.   
  
"Ummm....Zax....Zax was my boyfriend a long time ago. He's not here anymore..."  
  
"Zax...I've heard that name somewhere before...Where the hell have I heard it?"   
  
He practically dove into his backseat to look for his bag that he had thrown behind the seat earlier. Cloud unzipped it, pulled out a magazine, and flipped to the middle of the thick book. He pointed to an article and showed it to Seph, who took it and read it silently.   
  
A Star Dies Out  
  
The drag racing community almost lost one of its most valued members in a horrible accident two weeks ago. Zachary Donovan, known as Zax to all his friends, was critically injured in the city of Kalm this past June while racing a friend for fun. While turning a corner, Donovan turned too sharply and spun out of control smashing the driver side into a nearby lamp pole. It looked like he hadn't sustained many injuries. Just some deep lacerations on his face and arms, but a shard of glass from the window tore open his stomach and caused quite a bit of damage. Doctors managed to save him, but he has sworn never to race again. And, yet, he still manages to remain one of the biggest stars in the entire continent. He will be missed however. We do wish him the best of luck. –Takeshi Kaneshiro   
  
Sephiroth nodded his head and handed the magazine back to the blonde who stuck it back into his back pack. The green eyed boy became silent and looked anywhere but at Cloud.   
  
"You were the friend, ne?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I was. And I regret that race to this day."  
  
"But Zax is still alive."  
  
"But his spirit died! He couldn't race anymore after that. And it was all my fault. We should've never done it."   
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I think he lives in Junon, three hours from here. That's the last I heard", Seph replied, mind far, far away.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to go make a trip then won't we?" Cloud smiled cheekily and got back into the front seat. He motioned for Sephiroth to get into the back.   
  
The silver haired bishounen looked wary, but eventually did get in the back. And Cloud sped off to the West, not even caring about the classes they were about to miss.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PA: And we are done with the writing...  
  
DA: Hope ya had fun! Review if you so wish! 


End file.
